


Meanwhile, Back At The Shop...

by Holkie



Series: Ganymede Tales [1]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: As I said, my muses were annoying me.  Plus I left Charles  Skwisgaar back at the wine shop.  So I had to write them.  And there is still more to come.





	Meanwhile, Back At The Shop...

Meanwhile, Back At The Shop......

As Nathan and Toki left the wine shop, Charles finished up paying for the 3 cases of wine and then called for one of Nathan's cars to come pick him up.

"....that's the address. No, I'll be returning to the hotel instead of the party. Nathan has another guest. Thank you."

Charles ended the call and, as he had nothing else to do, turned to watch Skwisgaar busy himself at the counter. The tall blond was still a little pink in the face from when Charles had caught him trying to get Toki to take Nathan's offer of dinner. He studied Skwisgaar silently long enough that the blond started to blush again.

"Yous sees anything yous likes?" Skwisgaar glared at Charles for the second time that evening.

Charles cocked an eyebrow, "Actually, I do. That was a good thing you did for your friend, young man."

"Skwisgaar Skwigelf is my names."

"Well, Skwisgaar, my name is Charles, Charles Offdensen.

"As I said, that wa a good thing to encourage your friend Toki to go with Nathan. I've know him for a very long time and he's a good man."

"Yes, wells..." Skwisgaar's blush faded and his arrogant look left his face. "Toki needs more fun in his lifes. Hes only goes out when Is drags him outs with my friends.

"Could Is get yous anything while yous waits? Coffees? Wines?"

"Coffee would be nice."

He brought Charles his coffee and then busied himself with the last chores of the night.

"Not very busy," Charles observed.

"Nos, if it's busy daytimes, nights is quiet. Plus Toki is good. Is likes working with hims as hes all neats and has everything done by de times Is here," the blond said. "Is just got to balances out any sales, makes sure orders are placed, and close ups."

Charles' phone rang. "Yes? Is there any way around it? Alright, how much longer? A half hour, hour at most? Well, if it was an accident, there is nothing you can do. Be here as soon as you can."

Charles ended the call with an annoyed sigh. "Well, Skwisgaar, it looks like you will have my company for a while longer. My car is delayed due to a traffic jam from an accident."

"No problems. Is stays as longs as yous must waits, Charles. Would you likes more coffees?"

Charles nodded. Skwisgaar got him a second cup before finishing his duties for the night. All that was left was waiting with Charles for his car as no customer came in.

Charles broke the quiet with "Is it always this slow?"

"Nos, some nights Is have to locks de door to get de days over. Nights likes dis is nice.

"Sos, what is it likes being a lawyer man?" Skwisgaar was bold enough to reach out and lift the other's red tie. "Is dis de lawyer's uniforms?"

Charles thought 'This one is interesting and aggressive.' He answered "No, I just like red ties. And it's just business law, nothing exciting like criminal law."

Charles' car pulled up and the driver came into the shop to pick up the two cases of wine to put in the car's trunk.

Charles paused at the door and looked at Skwisgaar. "Would you like to come for a drink or two with me? I believe I could also get something to eat if you want. I haven't had dinner and I would guess you didn't eat before you got here."

Skwisgaar appraised the shorter, older man with practiced eyes. He knew the quiet ones could be trouble. He flipped his long hair back over his shoulder. "Whats? You have no etchings to show mes?"

"Ah, straight to the chase with you?"

"Alrights, lawyer man, wes goes for a drink or two. Wheres?"

"My place. Still interested?"

"Mores than evers." Skwisgaar got his coat, locked the back door, and then the front as they left the wine shop.

After the car started on it's way, Charles called ahead with both Nathan's order for dinner and his own. After ending the call, Charles looked over at Skwisgaar, sizing up the tall blond. His 'game' was bit risky and the younger man could be.....'interesting'.

Skwisgaar smirked at the lawyer. He knew he was being judged and was wondering where he would fall in the other man's mind. He was willing to bet the lawyer was use to being in charge. Skwisgaar could play that for awhile.

"Wells, lawyer Charles, yous always dis fast? Or is dis a lucky nights for yous and yous friend?"

"Are you always this forward?"

"Nos, buts yous seem to bes in bigs hurry."

Charles chuckled. "Sorry. No, I'm not usually this fast. And Nathan, never. But your friend is safe and in good hands if you are worried about him."

"Ja, a bits. Toki is not an innocent, buts...." Skwisgaar shrugged. "Buts more to de points is Is in good hands?"

"Oh, very good hands, Skwisgaar, if you want that."

Skwisgaar reached out and grabbed Charles' tie. He pulled the lawyer closer as he leaned toward him. "Wes sees, Charles."

He kissed the other lightly at first and was a bit surprised as the older man suddenly pressed closer and kissed harder, sliding his tongue forcefully into the younger man's mouth.

They broke the kiss reluctantly. The younger man sat back with just "Wells....."

Charles has wicked smile. "Be careful what you wish for, Skwisgaar, you just might get it."

Skwisgaar's eyebrows rose. "Ohs?"

The car arrived at the hotel and the two men were through the lobby and into the elevator up to Charles' penthouse in no time at all. As the elevator doors closed, Skwisgaar turned to Charles, lifted his chin, and continued the kiss from the car. Charles slide his tongue into Skwisgaar's mouth again. Just before the elevator stopped at Charles' floor, Skwisgaar pulled back, catching Charles' tongue in his teeth for just a moment.

"And hows do yous knows what Is wish fors, lawyer mans?"

The elevator arrived and Charles lead the way out, thinking 'Oh, it's not what you wish for, but what I want, young man.'

Charles had arranged that once dinner was delivered to his penthouse that his staff would set it up and leave. So, after removing his coat and suit jacket, he set up the light dinner and wine he had requested. "Make yourself at home, Skwisgaar, no need to be uncomfortable."

Skwisgaar was curious enough to see where this was exactly going to go. He didn't think Charles would do anything really bad, so he didn't feel uneasy. Charles was growing more and more....commanding through the dinner. Skwisgaar tested the boundaries a few times before starting to become more and more submissive. He had no problem with receiving for a change, feeling he could change things around when he wanted.

The older man was pleased with the way the night was going. This one might just be up to the challenge of what he wanted; so few were and Charles had been disappointed time and again. This time he had hope of an interesting night at the very least. Charles drained the last of his wine. "More wine? Or shall we move on to .... other things?"

Skwisgaar looked over his glass as he sipped the last of his wine, mulling over his answer. "Is think... other things sounds more fun."

Charles rose and waved for Skwisgaar to follow him. As he walked back to his bed room, he untied his red tie and wrapped it around his left hand. He strode half way to the bed and turned to watch Skwisgaar come into the room.

"Close the door, young man, and come here."

"Yes, sirs." Skwisgaar purred, lust burning in his eyes. He crossed to the older man and took him in his arms. The kiss was short as Charles drew back. "Get undressed."

He watched as the blond stripped for him, showing off his body. He had to suppress a hungry smile at blond's piercings in his nipples and cock. And Skwisgaar's erection showed off just how many piercings he had and it was an impressive cock even without the jewelry.

When Skwisgaar was completely nude, Charles licked his dry lips and commanded, "And now, my tasty treat, undress me."

The blond took the dark haired man's face in his hands first and kissed him deeply. Holding the kiss, his hands traveled down to hs shirt and began to unbutton it. When he finished, Skwisgaar ended the kiss and pulled Charles' shirt off and tossed it away. He kissed one shoulder and then trailed kisses down Charles' chest, biting lightly at his nipples making him gasp, and slowly sank to his knees in front of the dark haired man. The blond unbuckled the other's belt and unfastened his pants to pull them down. Charles lifted first one leg, then other, so Skwisgaar could remove his pants, shoes, and socks.

Skwisgaar was impressed with Charles' body. It was slim but well muscled. He placed his hands on the man's hips to pull down his boxers, freeing the other's hard cock. As Skwisgaar's hands slid down Charles' hips and legs, he kissed the base of his cock and licked upward.

Charles shivered and moaned at the touch of the other's tongue. His hands twisted into the long blond hair. The young man worked his tongue up, running over the velvet head, back down to his balls. When he had removed Charles' boxers, he put his hands on the other man's hips and took his cock, sucking and tonguing it hard, then soft, and hard again. Charles closed his eyes, leaned his head back and moaned again and again.

"Enough! Enough, Skwisgaar!" Charles pushed him away with reluctance, his voice rough. "There is so much more fun we can be having."

Skwisgaar leered up at Charles as he leaned back on his heels. "Okays, Charles. What nows?"

"Get on the bed."

The tall man stood up and walked around the shorter man. As he did, Charles unwound the red tie that he still had on his left hand and made his move. He grabbed Skwisgaar's right hand and pulled it behind his back as he stepped past him. Charles wrapped the tie around his wrist and pulled his left arm behind him before the taller man could react. Charles bound Skwisgaar's wrists together with the tie and push him onto the bed. He landed most of the way on it, face down with Charles on top of him.

"Heys! Whats de hells! Is was willing to dos what yous wants!"

"How do you know what I want, boy?"

Skwisgaar struggled but Charles was both excellent at tying knots and stronger than he looked. And very experienced. He managed to hold him down and get a hold of the lubricant he had stashed within reach.

Charles stroked lub on himself and then began to work on the bound man's entrance. Skwisgaar was cursing and trying to break free but under Charles' hand it changed to writhing in pleasure as he worked one, then two, and finallly three into the young man.

"Please!" Skwisgaar moaned.

"Please what?" Charles own voice was rough with desire. He wanted to be inside the man beneath him and for him to be inside of him, too! "What do you want?"

"Is want yous inside mes! Nows, please!" Skwisgaar moaned in a whisper.

"What, my captive?"

"Is want you nows! Please, Charles, takes mes!" He was looking back over his shoulder at his captor. "Please!"

Charles pulled his fingers out of Skwisgaar, then put his hands on his hips and pulled the young man back toward him. Just enough that his cock was hanging free of the bed so there would be no friction, no sensation on it, but he was still supported on the bed from his stomach up.

The older man then placed his cock at the opening and pushed in slowly. He leaned down over Skwisgaar, to whisper in his ear "You feel so good."

Skwisgaar whimpered in frustration "Please move! Takes me hard! Makes me feel good, too!"

"Oh, you want me to move?" Charles pulled out and in slowly. "Like this?"

"Nooooo! Faster! Harder!" He tried to buck against his captor to get him to move the way he wanted.

"Like this?" Charles moved faster and thrust harder. And fought the urge to reach down and take Skwisgaar's cock in his hand and give him the pleasure he was getting from the young man. It was the toughest part of his plan. He liked giving as much as receiving. But he thought this one would be one of the special ones and held back.

"Yeees!"

"You like this, Skwigaar?" Charles nipped at his neck and shoulders. "Because I love it! Oh, gods, I love it!"

Skwisgaar was moaning in pleasure from the deep strokes and in frustration from the lack of attention to his cock. It hung in the air, throbbing, with no friction at all.

Charles was moaning deep and thrusting faster. He felt his body tighten as he began to fall over the edge. "Oh, yes! YES! I'm mmmrph I'm cumming, Skwisgaar! You make me feel so good!"

His whole body shuddered as his orgasm hit him hard. He panted for a few moments as his mind cleared before he rose and loosened the tie on Skwisgaar's hands, but he did not take the tie away from the young man. 'Please, please, be one who would take his "revenge" and pleasure now.' Charles thought as he pulled out and stepped away from his 'captive'.

Skwisgaar felt his bonds loosen and Charles pull away. The other man had taken his pleasure but not given him his. He couldn't believe it!

"You can get dressed and leave now." Charles faked an indifference he didn't feel as he turned his back on Skwisgaar. His heart felt like it was going a thousand beats a second.

Skwisgaar was indignant! To be used like that and told to just leave! He was off the bed and on the shorter man in an instant. He caught his arms, pulled them back, and bound his wrists with his own tie like had been done to him.

He then spun Charles around and pushed him to his knees. In his rage at being used, he didn't think why the other man wasn't resisting at all.

"Is will nots be used like thats!" the blond raged. "Nows, yous my slave. Please mes like Is pleased you. Suck mes, bitch."

Charles leaned forward as much as he could without losing his balance and took the younger man;s cock into his mouth. He ran his tongue over its velvet head and played with the ring. He pushed it out to run his lips and tongue down its long length and played with the piercings at its base. The older man was making the younger moan in spite of his rage, He licked back up his cock again and took as much as he could into his mouth and throat. He moved up and down its length as Skwisgaar guided him with his hands in Charles' short hair. It was only after he began humming along it that Skwisgaar finally got the idea that Charles wasn't resisting and was rather quite willing.

Skwisgaar pushed Charles back and stepped away to look down at him. Charles was kneeling with his arms bound behind his back, his eyes clouded with desire rather than fear, and smiling up at the tall, blond man.

"Yous... yous.. wants this?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes, Skwisgaar, this was my plan all along. I like dominating, but I like being dominated, too. But I've found that if I try to explain what I want before hand, neither my partner or I wind up being satisfied because it's not quite what I want. I'm truly sorry if I upset you and you do have the right to leave now. But I would really like it if you stayed and took your 'revenge'."

Skwisgaar looked stunned at first, then a lustful gleam came to his eyes along with a wicked grin to his lips. "Is thinks Is stay, lawyer man. Is thinks we can think up lots of ways to have fun." he said as he stroked Charles' face.

He reached down and pulled the bound man to his feet. He pushed him toward the bed. "Gets on. Is prefers on de beds rather than along sides it. On your backs."

Skwisgaar picked up the tube of lubricant from where Charles had tossed it earlier.

The tall man knelt between Charles' legs and began to tease his opening with one finger. When he moved to two fingers, the older man moaned and closed his eyes, With three, he moved his hips in rhythm to Skwisgaar's strokes. He was so into it he was surprised when Skwisgaar whispered "Dos yous wants me nows?"

"Yes! Oh, gods, yes!"

Skwisgaar pulled his fingers free and replaced them with his cock. The ring on the head felt odd to Charles at first and he seemed to take forever to stroke all the way in he was so long. Skwisgaar was on his hands above him when Charles opened his eyes in surprised at how deep he felt inside him.

The blond, his long beautiful hair falling over Charles' face, grinned wickedly and asked "Do Is feel good inside you, lawyer man?"

"Ah, gods, yes, Skwisgaar!" Charles now had regrets about his hands being bound. He wanted to touch the other man so much, to run his hands through that incredible hair.

Skwisgaar began to move, to pull all the way out, only to thrust all the way back again. His own erection demanding and finally getting attention after being ignored for so long. The blond watched the dark haired man's reaction to his thrusts, looking to see each time he hit the right spot inside him. The other man looked up at him and whispered "Please..."

Skwisgaar leaned down and kissed Charles roughly, and bit his lower lip. "Please whats, Charles?"

Charles moaned "Please cum for me!"

"Please cums?" Skwisgaar felt he was close, his body beginning to tighten up.

"Yes! I took my pleasure from you. Now, please! Oh gods!" Charles moaned again, "oh, please, take your pleasure from me!"

"Is cumming for yous, CHARLES!" Skwisgaar screamend, shuddering and thrusting as deep as he could.

The young man shivered with the last of his orgasm. Panting, hie leaned down and kissed Charles lightly this time. Then he pulled out and turned Charles on his side as he knelt between his legs. Skwisgaar untied the red tie, pulled it free from Charles' wrists, and tossed it from the bed. He then lay on his side next to Charles and stroked his chest. Charles rubbed his wrists before pulling Skwisgaar into a kiss.

"That was perfect, exactly what I wanted, Skwisgaar." Charles smiled up at his 'captive' lover.

"Ja, its was funs. But maybe next times yous gives a hints so Is don't have a hearts attackes."

Charles laughed, "I think, now that you know what I like, it can be arranged."

"Ohs, and Charles? Is thinks I likes your red ties. They is funs."


End file.
